


A w nocy, a w nocy

by Nichiko



Series: 30 minut do piekła [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Albo nie, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Noc, Piszę robiąc powidła, Tak naprawdę to chcę być na miejscu Willa, body - Freeform, ciało, co by było gdyby, co ja tworzę?, kto to zrozumie?, po 3 sezonie, sama nie wiem, spanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will i Hannibal spadli z urwiska. A co, jeśli genialny plan Willa zawiódł?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A w nocy, a w nocy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> więc obudziłem się w nocy zawinięty w całkiem ciepłe ciało
> 
> 02.08.2016 - 21:00

Tym razem pobudka była inna niż zwykle. Nie obudził go koszmar, ani potrząsający jego ramieniem mężczyzna. Ani pies szczekający pod drzwiami. Przez chwilę nie wiedział co się dzieje. Coś było nie tak, ale dłuższy czas nie wiedział o co chodzi. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że coś go obejmuje. W pierwszej chwili, przerażony, poderwał się na równe nogi szukając swojej broni. Której nie miał. Oczywiście, że jej nie miał. A to ciepłe ciało to…  
– Hannibal? – Starszy mężczyzna zamruczał coś sennie. Will poczuł, jak kręci mu się w głowie i dopiero kiedy osuwał się na ziemię jego towarzysz otworzył oczy. Jak na Hannibala przystało, zareagował z niezwykłą szybkością, łapiąc drugiego mężczyznę i układając go na sobie.  
– Will, nie zachowuj się tak – powiedział nadzwyczaj monotonnym głosem.  
– Co się dzieje? – Will wciąż nie za bardzo wiedział co się stało. Jeszcze niedawno ścigał Hannibal, dotarł za nim do domku…  
– Następnym razem, kiedy spróbujesz nas zabić, sprawdź proszę co jest w kanionie do którego się rzucasz. – Will zamrugał, wciąż zdezorientowany. Rzucił się do kanionu i…  
– Byłeś nieprzytomny kilka dni – powiedział mężczyzna z westchnięciem. – Ale nie martw się, zająłem się wszystkim. – Coś w głosie Hannibala sprawiło, że mężczyzna poczuł zaniepokojenie. Zajął się wszystkim? Will rozejrzał się wkoło i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że w małym pomieszczeniu – chatce? – jest ktoś jeszcze. Ten ktoś się nie ruszał. Jasne, Hannibal zajął się wszystkim… Niewiele myśląc Will odwrócił się do towarzysza, układając się przy nim wygodnie. Była noc, było ciemno, a wokół niego znów owijało się dosyć ciepłe ciało. Jutro zastanowi się co zrobić z fantem, że jednak przeżyli. Jutroooo...


End file.
